


The Right Thing

by impossiblegirlnextdoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Based On Poetry, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Sadness, the heartbreaker poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblegirlnextdoor/pseuds/impossiblegirlnextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is leaving. He knows its best for everyone.</p><p>Based on the poem "The Heartbreaker Poem" by Bianca Phipps</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing

Gabe wandered around the bunker, listening to the soft snores of sleeping hunters. He would miss this place, like he misses so many others.

He had to leave, as he had been left by so many before. Eventually he was able to quiet his cries until he no longer heard them.

It got easier when he was the first to leave.

He learned that from dad. The lesson stuck with him. Leave before they realize you aren't worth staying for.

He gazed around the room. He'd wandered into the library. He'd sat with Sam here for hours on end. Researching and counting down the days, hours and minutes until he knew he'd have to leave. Looking to see exits. From the conversations, from the bunker, from the cozy familiar life he had built here. He'd gotten close to them. 

Sam and Dean would get over his absence. Cas wasn't around often enough that he'd miss Gabe anyway. His razor tongue had hurt too many people; left scars he didn't believe he could fix. Eventually, Sam would wake up and realize that his soul was covered with scars Gabriel had caused and he would be abandoned. He had to leave before Sam realized that he was not worth scarring for.

They may miss him. But it would be a bittersweet memory. Knowing they would have left him eventually. Sam would miss him in a way that one may look back on an ex-lover. The time together was fun, but time with another becomes more appealing. It was enjoyed at the time because it was easy, no need to search for anything new. The devil you know is easier than facing the world alone.

He'd left people before. As Loki he'd been worshipped. People had loved him then too. But like this, they thought they knew him. Sam had spoken to him about forgiveness, and had told him that he was forgiven. There are things in Gabriel's past that cannot be fixed. Gabriel is mangled from his past.  
It's time for him to move on. You cannot break a mangled thing.

His escape from this, the most perfect and enticing of prisons would be easy. Theoretically. He didn't need to sleep, so he could slip out without an explanation. He'd practiced on the ones he'd loved most already. Falling had been a test. Once you leave all you know like that, nothing else hurts as much.

As he shut the door behind him, the click of the lock sliding shut echoed so many in his memory. He thought of all the names which he has said for the last time. He straightened his back and reminded himself that he was doing the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing angst! 
> 
> Any questions, comments and (constructive) criticism are much appreciated!


End file.
